A Demon in Hell
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: Kiyoko is not what meets the eye... She's strong, smart, and pretty, but that's not all, for she harbours a secret. Will she be able to help Takashi and the others in their quest to survive, or will she bring about their demise instead? TakashixSaekoxOC ? Rated T for violence, language and mature themes. (Rating may change) *Updates when possible*
1. Chapter 1-Z-Day

**A/N: This is my first Highschool of the Dead fanfic! I hope you like it!~**

* * *

"Cross my heart and hope to die... Yeah right." Takashi muttered, leaning against the railing of the stairwell overlooking the school grounds. Takashi Komuro was skipping his fifth period class, and was moping over the injustice of being dumped. He had been dumped by none other than Miyamoto Rei, his childhood love. Many years ago, they had made the promise to marry each other in the future, but now... Rei had dumped him for his best friend, Hisashi Igou. Rei had claimed that it was because he, Takashi, was indecisive.

"A broken promise, huh?" Said a pleasing female voice descending from the third level of the stairs. "No, I don't go to school here if you're wondering." The girl smirked, putting her hands on her hips, watching his expression change from irritated, to surprised, to flustered. He was blushing furiously by the time she made her way to his side, as she too, leaned against the railing. "I just came to visit a friend of mine. By the way, I'm Keichii Kiyoko. But please call me Kiyoko."

Takashi was semi-aware of his actions... He feebly shook her offered hand and introduced himself as well. "K-Konnichiwa, Kiyoko-san. I-I'm T-Takashi Komuro, but Komuro's fine." But all the while, he was ogling her strangely attractive appearance. There was something about her he couldn't quite place... Her aura, perhaps...?!

Kiyoko was wearing a tight, form-fitting black tank top, with a simple short blue skirt, and flats. She wore black finger and fore-arm guards, and a rather out-of-place blue baseball cap. The cap seemed rather loose, and sat high on her head, and her long raven locks were pulled back into a messy bun, with bangs framing her face. His eyes travelled from her enrapturing azure eyes, to her luscious lips, taking in her perfectly sculpted aquiline nose and prominent high cheek bones. Straying form her unblemished face and travelling down her delicate neck to her generous assets, tiny waist and shapely hips, he took note of her left index finger, tapping rhythmically on her waist, before it abruptly stopped.

He heard it too, and immediately snapped out of his stupor to see that a pale-looking male had walked into the locked school gates head first. Strange... Perhaps it was the distance, but Takashi was unable to see the man's pupils at all, as if his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, and thick bags under his eyes made him look like he had missed weeks of sleep. The man had both arms out at a right angle with his body, as if he had been sleep-walking, and although he could not see it, a gaping bite wound on the man's back had stained his work attire with blood.

"Who's that...?" Takashi turned to face Kiyoko but was left gawking at her, as she jumped over the railing and landed soundlessly on the ground, hundreds of feet below, and sprinted to the stranger in a mere second. _What?! Who the hell is she?! Who can jump from that height unscathed? What on earth is going on here?!_ But he pushed these thoughts aside as his curiosity won over, and he concentrated on the unfolding scene below.

"Stop!" Kiyoko pleaded to the advancing PE teachers. "Don't touch him, please! It's dangerous!" But, as Takashi would soon witness, the pleas fell on deaf ears, and this proved to be the downfall of the school. She was a kid in their eyes, and her thoughts didn't matter. This day, would soon be known as Z-Day.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Said a gruff-looking, burly man. Takashi recognized him. It was Mr. Teshima. "And why should we listen to you? How'd you get in here anyway? You clearly don't go to school here." He advanced on her in a threatening manner.

"You have to trust me on this one! You will jeopardize the lives of many if it bites you. It will spread-" She was rather desperate now. She could easily kill the 'man,' but if she were to lose control, or if her true nature was revealed, she would have no way to escape imprisonment or death. And who was to say, it wouldn't be both? Or perhaps they would torture her, and confine her to inhumane experimentation...

He grabbed her by the collar lifting her inches from the air and Takashi bristled at this. There was no way he could help her from where he was, and he certainly could not jump past the railing like she had done. He merely clenched the railing, his knuckles turning white with strain, as he glared at the teacher.

"Listen up, kid. I don't need your help or advice, or whatever. I can handle this punk." He dropped her at his feet and marched to the metal gate.

In her last attempt to save the school from impending doom, Kiyoko focused, screwing up her face in concentration and closing her eyes. A purple barrier was erected between Mr. Teshima and the undead man, and he abruptly turned on his heel to glower at Kiyoko before turning to the undead before him. He was surprised to find that 'the man' backed away from the barrier and a hiss escaped his lips. 'The man' snarled, revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth, that although were yellowed and decaying, were deceivingly strong.

'It' lunged at the metal gate, indenting the gate, much to the surprise of everyone watching, save for Kiyoko. And still, 'it' kept lunging, oblivious to the obvious pain he would have felt, had he been alive.

"Explain yourself at once, young lady! What is going on?!" A teacher demanded.

"I-I can't. You wouldn't understand. Nor would you believe me until it was too late." Kiyoko grimaced as the metallic gate groaned under the pressure, heralding is eventual collapse.

Mr. Teshima turned to face Kiyoko again, throwing a punch at her, and although she dodged effortlessly, she instead lost concentration on the barrier. She watched in dismay as he immediately stalked over to the dead man once again, sticking his hand through the weakened bars to grab 'it' by the scruff of his neck, slamming him into the bars. And sill, the 'man' seemed intent on breaching the school gate... And bite her head off.

She could not bare to watch, and so instead, she wished the teachers good luck, though they did not understand why just yet, and sped off looking for her friend. She knew what would happen, and as a piercing scream resounded through the air, she disappeared inside the school, searching for the kendo dojo by nose.

* * *

Takashi had saw the whole thing and he fought the urge to vomit. _People eating people?! Now that's fucked up! _He could still see, in his mind's eye, Mr. Teshima biting others, spewing blood, only seconds after he himself had been bitten. He was now racing down the school hallway to the fifth period class he was supposed to be attending. _Why didn't they listen to her? But more importantly... A barrier? But I guess this isn't all that surprising, seeming as people come back to life to bite other people and infect them... But still... This is so sick and messed up, its not even funny._

Carelessly slamming aside the classroom door, he walked into class obnoxiously loud, making a beeline for his friends, much to the displeasure of his teacher.

"Takashi, you couldn't be satisfied with just skipping my class?" The teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Takashi ignored him, roughly grabbing two girls by the arm.

"Rei-san; Saya-san, we have to get out of the school right now. You too, Igou; Hirano! I saw people eating people at the front of the school gate just now. No joke."

"Holy shit, no way!" Hisashi stared at his friend in disbelief, but was hard-pressed to find that Takashi was completely serious.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Takagi demanded. But she too recognized Takashi's seriousness. She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. _People eating each other?!_

"I don't- What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?! I can never understand-" Miyamoto protested before she was interrupted by Takashi slapping her full across the face. She glared at him, holding the stinging skin, opening her mouth to speak again, but Takashi cut in.

"Listen to me!" he demanded, infuriated. "I would never make shit like this up!" This seemed to convince them, and Takagi and Hisashi shot out of their seats, ignoring the stares they received.

"U-Uhm, Takagi-san? May I come with you? Takashi-san?" Saya made to protest, but sighed as Takashi agreed, dragging the five of his friends out of class. Khota Hirano stumbled behind Takagi, red-face.

"We need weapons." Hisashi supplied, once they were out of earshot.

"Khota and I will gather a more efficient weapon from the science building."

"Alright. Meet us in the main building when you're done." Takashi responded.

"Let's go chubby." Takagi scolded, as Khota scurried after her. When they turned the corner, Hisashi sighed, turning the opposite direction to the janitor's closet down the hall, where he wrenched open the door. Breaking off the top of the mop, a wicked sharp metal tip emerged, and Hisashi handed this to Miyamoto. Rummaging around, Hisashi brought a confiscated baseball bat out form the depths of the room and promptly handed this to Takashi.

"What about you?!" Takashi demanded of his empty-handed friend.

"I've got a black belt in karate, I'll be fine." Hisashi reassured him. "Now let's get out of here before things get really ugly."

Takashi nodded and Miyamoto looked as if she wanted to say something, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, before deciding against it, and following after the two boys. Halfway down the stairs, the school PA system crackled to life, and the principal's voice sounded through the school.

"Attention all students. An emergency situation is happening inside the school right now. Please follow your teachers' instructions and evacuate the school immediately. I repeat-" A door was heard slamming open and the students could hear a moaning and groaning noise and the principal's trembling voice. "Get away from me!" Things were knocked down before ether was a distinct shatter and splatter. "ARGH! H-HELP! SOMEBODY-AHHH!" Then came an incoherent gurgle.

The world seemed to stop for a few breaths before the whole school exploded with a violent flurry of movement. Students were pushing, shoving and even punching each other in their haste to leave the school, regardless of their teachers' instructions.

"Quick! To the roof! There's no way we can get out now with all the people. We'll just get trampled. Let's barricade ourselves on the roof so that we can see what's happening below!" Hisashi gestured, but Takashi stayed rooted to the spot.

"What about Takagi-san and Khota-san?! We're supposed to meet up with-"

"No! We don't have time for them. Hisashi-kun is right! We have to-" Miyamoto started, but was met with a maddening glare, and tightly clenched fists.

"No! If you want, you go on ahead, but I'm not leaving them behind! I'll come find you afterwards!" With that, Takashi sprinted off towards the main building, in search of Takagi and Khota.

* * *

The main building was eerily quiet except for the occasional scream and moaning and groaning. Throwing open the door to the outside on his left, two zombies were seen lurching around aimlessly on the walk way together. His eyes zeroes in on the bleeding bite marks on the teachers' legs, among other places, and he steadied his bat before charging at 'them' with a loud battle cry. Raising his baseball bat, he swung as hard as he could at the first zombie's leg, hoping to cripple him, and turned to find the other zombie was already within swinging range, but was lunging at him. Without thinking, Takashi swung the bat and sickening crack could be heard as he cleaved the skull and brain matter splattered across the floor. A manic grin made its way onto his face, but was soon wiped clean off when he turned around and came face-to-face with the 'mangled' zombie he had 'crippled' earlier. Apparently, you had to smash their heads in before 'they' died. Again.

The zombie grabbed his swinging arm and effectively pinned him to the ground in a heap of jumbled limbs. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and flinched, awaiting the worst fate possible, was the zombie, opening its mouth wide, boasting flesh-piercing teeth, closing in on his jugular blood vessel.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2-The Blood Stained Princess

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update! I just managed to finished all my exams, so I was finally free to write! This one's a bit longer than the last. ;) Please enjoy!**

There was a slight breeze and then a resounding crack, and something rolled to the side like a bowling ball.

_I'm alive! _Takashi exclaimed internally. _But who the hell saved me?! No one was here just a second ago..._ As he slowly and cautiously opened his eyes, he pushed the dead weight of the zombie off of him and brushed off zombie goop from his school uniform. Standing up, he came face-to-face with Kiyoko, except that now, her hair was pulled high into a ponytail and her baseball cap was gone. This caused Takashi to blush at their close proximity, but that was before he stared open-mouthed at her head, and the twitching black dog ears protruding from her head. _Dog ears?! What the fuck is she?! _"Y-You-! W-What-!?" He stammered pathetically, absolutely incoherent.

"There's no time to explain right now, so let's go. I sense you were in trouble, so strayed from my path. I still need to meet up with my friend again."

Takashi nodded hesitantly before following her in the direction he was supposed to head prior to the 'interruption'. He was found lagging behind and muttering to himself and complaining that Kiyoko was too fast.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Kiyoko glanced back momentarily, flashing a cheeky grin and pointing at her dog ears, all the while maintaining her sprint. Takashi flushed a this, and clamped his mouth shut. They eventually made it to the stairs inside the school again when there was a distinct whacking noise, followed by collapsing bodies. But as they round the corner with break neck speed he had to lean backwards to stop in time from toppling over two of the hottest girls ever, currently standing unscathed in Fujimi Academy, with a mound of dead zombies littered at their feet.

"That's a hot guy you roped, Kiyoko-chan." the tall, indigo-haired beauty grinned at Kiyoko before striding up to Takashi and offering her hand. "I'm Busujima Saeko. Captain of the kendo club. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Takashi Komuro, but Komuro's fine." Takashi stammered, ogling another girl for the second time that day. However, it was not the first time he had seen Busujima. When he'd first laid eyes on her in the school's kendo exhibition match, he was left dumbstruck at her lithe grace and calculated movements. Although se won rather effortlessly, seeming as she had several national titles to boast, each move was firm and effective, precise and deadly. He had stared into the alluring depths of her ocean blue eyes and found himself lost at sea, overwhelmed by her unparalleled beauty. But that was until he met Kiyoko, of course. He found it funny that both buxom girls were acquainted with one another. "So, you girls are friends, I take it?"

"Clever." Kiyoko grinned, before turning her attention to Saeko. However, Takashi had a hard discerning whether or not Kiyoko was poking fun at him or not...

"Clever and handsome." Busujima winked at the blushing Takashi. She made a mental note that Takashi blushed and felt uncomfortable easily, and decided she liked how cute he looked when he was flustered, and would make sure it happened on a regular basis. "But what next?" She quipped, drawing Takashi back to reality with a start.

"I-I have to look for my friends! They are in the science building, and we agreed to meet at this building afterwards... I'm getting worried now... We've separated for a while..."

"Well there's only one way to get to that building from this one, so let's try to met up with them. We'll try to pick up more survivors as we go along."

Both Kiyoko and Takashi nodded in consent before sprinting after Busujima. The dull grey lockers blurred over with splatters of blood, and crumpled, lifeless bodies littered the floor or otherwise wandered aimlessly. They were half-way there when Kiyoko let a low guttural growl escape and put forth an extra burst of speed, leaving Busujima and Takashi to try in vain to catch up.

"Someone needs our help. I'll head there first." And with that, Kiyoko disappeared. Moments later, a horrendously gory scene welcomed them as Busujima and Takashi skidded to a screeching stop. About a score of zombies lay mangled and decapitated all across the floor, with their respectively detached heads littering the floor, accompanying the spreading pool of blood from "them". At the centre of the carnage stood Kiyoko, who was cracking her knuckles with a manic grin, a petrified Takagi who was staring down at her soiled uniform, hands shaking uncontrollably, and a wide-eyed Khota, ogling Kiyoko with both fear and admiration.

"Holy shit..." Takashi murmured, but Kiyoko's head snapped to his direction and he froze. Her eyes were starting to bleed red, and her irises were now a burning, molten gold, captivating but deadly. Her lips curled up in a feral snarl, revealing sharp elongated canines.

"Snap out of it, Kiyoko-chan. Now." Saeko stated firmly, baring down on Kiyoko and advancing on her. Kiyoko visibly stiffened before her dog ears flatted out and her eyes eventually returned to the normal azure blue.

"G-Gomenasai...!" Kiyoko gasped at the mound of bodies surround her in a slight daze. "I- I didn't know-"

"It's alright now, Kiyoko-chan. Please, calm down. You saved their lives after all." Busujima supplied, attempting to comfort her friend by bringing her into an embrace and patting her back.

"Y-Yeah!" Takashi nodded furiously. "You saved my friends! I owe you one!"

"H-How could you say that? I-I was just about to rip your head off too! And- And-" Kiyoko sobbed into the crook of Saeko's neck, unable to utter the horrible imaginations that flashed across her mind.

"But you did save us. We would have been one of 'them' if it weren't for you." Hirano piped up. "And I guess you don't go to school here...? My name's Khota Hirano and she's Takagi Saya. I guess you've already met Takashi-san."

Saeko nodded. "I'm Busujima Saeko. Captain of the kendo club. And this is my friend Keichii Kiyoko. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hirano blushed at this and a small gasp came unbidden. Two of the hottest girls he'd ever laid eyes on were pleased to meet him? And he'd be able to touch her?! No way! Hirano grinned idiotically as Kiyoko had gathered herself and seemed somewhat cheery, offering her hand for a handshake. He trembled nervously in excitement, clumsily shaking her proffered hand. And he was rudely surprised to find that when Kiyoko walked to Saya to offer her hand and help her up, it was abruptly declined.

"Why are you all acting so friendly?! I-I don't understand!"

Takashi's eyes narrowed at Saya, his childhood friend. Rude, much? Saeko cocked an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl.

"What do you mean?" Kiyoko frowned at the girl, withdrawing her hand. "So should we be crying, mourning to the gods, and ripping the hair out of our heads in frustration at their silence or something? Or perhaps we should batter each other to death and go insane? What's happened has happened, and the best we can do now, is attempt to survive. Unless you have a better plan to offer?"

Saya glowered at the comment. "Well then how's this for starters? What the hell are you anyway? You're clearly not human!" She gestured to her dog ears, twitching with impatience.

Kiyoko wrinkled her nose at the response. "What is with you? I can just smell the huge ass ego that you must parade around like a huge-"

"Hold it!" Takashi bellowed. "Now's not the time! We need to-"

"Wait, where's Rei-san and Igou-san?" Hirano questioned Takashi, who instantly paled at the thought, stopping mid-sentence.

"Shit! Roof, now!" He sprinted off down the hallway, and judging by the clatter of foot steps, he was being followed by the others. "This way!" He gestured to the quickest exit to the roof. Hurling up the stairs, they came head-on to a group of "them," blocking the exit to the walkway, attracted by their noisy entrance.

In a whir, Kiyoko had front-flipped into the midst of the group, and although they heard what seemed to be happening, thankfully, no one saw much of the gore until afterwards. In seconds, a score of "them" were crumpled on the floor, with either their heads detached or smashed in, and at the epicentre, stood Kiyoko again, grasping at her head and giving a grunt. After shaking her head, Takashi was relieved to find her eyes the cerulean blue he was so enthralled by.

"Ewww... What a pungent smell. They seriously reek." Kiyoko muttered, giving off a high-pitched whine.

"Geez, how much more like a dog can you be?" Saya muttered under her breath, picking up her pace in pursuit of the others, who had started up the stairs again.

"I heard that." Kiyoko spat, without turning around or slowing down.

"Damn those dog ears."

Kiyoko swallowed hard and ignored the comment. Saya smelled ridiculously arrogant to her, but if she stayed to argue, they would never find Takashi's friends.

Slamming open the door, they observed the surroundings on the roof, to find that many of "them" had made their way to the roof as well. Kiyoko sighed. "You guys go meet up with your friends first. Saeko-chan and I will meet you later."

"Are you sure? Takashi sounded worried, hesitating on abandoning her. Sure, she could probably take care of herself, but still... He would most surely blame himself if any harm were to come to her.

"Yes, now go first." Kiyoko grinned. He was such a nice kid at heart. But she pushed these thoughts aside. "I'll take the left." Kiyoko stated calmly, and without even waiting for a response, she pounced on the nearest zombie, knowing full-well Saeko would immediately cover the right for her. Heads, arms, legs were ripped off and Kiyoko fought the growing urge to cackle and slowly torture "them" to death. The prospect of killing was thrilling, and this proved to be increasingly difficult to manage with the rising amounts of corpses surrounding her, as her blood lust spiked.

They had cleared a path for Takashi and the others, who immediately took the opportunity to run towards the tower on the roof, that seemed to be barricaded at the top of the stairs.

Takashi scrambled up the stair way and pounded on the wooden desk, and a rattling sound could be heard. Chains? "Rei-san! Igou-san! It's me, Takashi! We have survivors!"

After a moment of silence, there was a shuffling and a clinking noise as the chain was removed. "Okay!" cam Rei's voice, but it was mysteriously shaky, as if she were hysterical, or had been crying profusely, or perhaps, hysterically crying... However, they soon understood why as Saya, Hirano and Komuro slipped through the crack and Rei barricaded them in again.

Igou was coughing up handfuls of blood, kneeling on all fours, retching on the roof. His left arm had been bandaged, but there was no mistaking the bite mark on his arm. And when he looked up, Saya, Hirano and Komuro collectively gasped. He was extremely pale, with blood trailing out of his mouth. Like one of "them," he had dark circles under his eyes. Igou attempted to smile, but it only came out as a pained grimace, as he clutched his heart.

"I-I'm glad y-you guys made it alright." Igou-whispered hoarsely before coughing up profuse amounts of blood.

"Holy shit, Igou!" Wha-" Komuro scrambled over to his best friend, dropping his baseball bat, grasping him by the shoulders, wide-eyed and panicky. "Rei? What happened?"

Rei was now practically a blubbering mess, now that she knew her other friends were alive and well. She had barely managed to relay the tale before she broke down, bawling, clutching desperately at her boyfriend's arm, pulling on his shirt, as if her sheer will power could bring him back to her unharmed.

"Help me." Igou hoarsely directed to Komuro. "Help me over the rail. The distance to the ground should be enough to crack open my skull. Please, I want to stay myself until the very end."

Komuro's eyes were the size of saucers and his eyebrows shot up, and out of sight. _That would mean I'd have killed him... Kill?! My own friend? But... But I..._ Komuro backed away from his childhood friend. _How can I live with myself, then...? Knowing that I... That I..._

"Please!" Igou pleaded before a hacking bloody cough overtook him. "Do it for me! I don't want to become one of 'them'!" As Igou lurched forward, screaming in pain, his voice blended with the desperate cry of Rei, before he slumped over, motionless. His friend was dead.

"R-Rei... Get back from him." Komuro stated. And although his tone was even, he was trembling inside, indecisive, and unsure of what to do. He hoped that his friend would be alright, but to be honest, he knew that Igou would now come back to life as one of "them". He'd have to kill him.

"No!" Rei-screeched. "Don't do it! He'll be fine!"

"Rei! You know what happens once you're bitten! There's no hope for him." Saya supplied with an exasperated expression. _Gosh, how stupid can she be?! Does she want to die that bad? Or become one of them?_

"No! You see!" Rei half-smiled, as Igou slowly rose from his slumped position on the ground. "He's alright, Komuro, see? He's getting up and-" But she trailed off when a low guttural moan escaped his mouth. His unseeing eyes started straight ahead and snapped to Rei's direction when she gasped, scrambling up-right. "No... It can't be... This isn't supposed to be happening! Why-"

"Get away from his, Rei! Don't just stand there!" Komuro demanded, fully attracting the zombie's attention. He gripped the handle of his bat till his whole hand was pale from the exertion. "I- I-"

There was a familiar slight breeze and a blur, and Kiyoko landed soundlessly with Saeko on her back. The two were soaked in zombie guts and blood, and slightly panting, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Although he would've liked to ask how on earth she was able to jump over everything and onto the roof with someone on her back, he pushed the thoughts aside, reminding himself to ask about it later.

"You should kill him." Kiyoko stated calmly, as Saeko jumped off her back.

"W-Who are you?" Rei stammered.

"It's you again..." Saya glowered, but was ruffled to find that Kiyoko ignored her completely.

But the whole group froze when a guttural growl reached their ears, and a low cackle was heard. Their heads swivelled to Igou, who moments ago was merely a characteristic zombie.

He stiffened, and a maniacal grin was now plastered to his face. A voice that was not his own, began to speak, from his decaying mouth. "My, you are all scrumptious... I would love to devour you all, but I'm afraid none of you are my priority now..." His pupil-less eyes landed on Kiyoko, who wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Your Highness... You have awakened!" He gave an awkward bow. "Your father awaits you! He would be most pleased if-"

"Do not call him my father!" Kiyoko snapped venomously at the zombie. "He is not my father. I will not acknowledge him."

"But you are so alike! Your immense powers are surely a sign that-"

"Shut up!" Kiyoko was fuming. How embarrassing! For a monster like him... To tell her... "You will not live to tell the tale!" She lunged as her claws extended, gripping him by the throat and violently choking him.

"Even if you kill me, his blood runs thick through your veins! One day..." He managed a cackle before dying in her hands, with his skin still smouldering in her acidic grip.

"Hisashi!" Rei screamed.

"But nobody else in the group spoke and no one moved. _Highness?! _They were uncertain as to how to approach the issue when Kiyoko collapsed, silently sobbing into her hands. Saeko was the only one who immediately rushed to her side, patting her head, resting it in the crook of her neck. Behind Kiyoko's back, she put a finger to her lips, to indicate for the others to be silent.

"H-He's not my father!" Kiyoko blubbered. "I hate him! H-He made me like this! H-He's the whole reason for this damn mess. I-I'm going to kill him for this."

"Shhh... Quiet now... He's gone." Saeko attempted to soothe the troubled girl, silently sighing. There really was no denying it now... She really was the demon princess.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


End file.
